Series connected vehicles, such as railcars, are typically mechanically attached to one another via coupling devices or couplers. These couplers often include a dampening device, such as a draft gear, for absorbing normal tension (draft) and compression (buff) forces, resulting in a degree of travel, between connected vehicles. In the event of excess buff forces, such as those generated during a collision, a release mechanism may also be provided for permitting additional travel of the coupler relative to a vehicle associated therewith. Release mechanisms may include, for example, a plurality of bolts or pins arranged between various components of the coupler. The release of these elements allows for additional relative motion between these components. Release mechanisms of the prior art, however, often suffer from asymmetric loading, leading to non-uniform release characteristics (e.g., not contemporaneous). Moreover, upon activation of the release mechanism of the prior art it may no longer be possible to tow a vehicle via its coupler, as may be desired after a collision or other damaging event.
Vehicle couplers having improved release characteristics, as well as the ability to be utilized after a collision, are desired.